Love is Amazing!
by LeTDIPokeFreak
Summary: Just a bit of minor ships, I plan to express :3
1. Hiper

**Number One. Hiper.**

Piper and Hazel sat on the ship of the Argo II. It was midnight, and the stars naturally shined. "Gods, it's beautiful. Don't you agree, Piper?" asked the child of Pluto.

"Sure is!" cheered Piper. She was smiling. "Sometimes, boys are jerks... Not Jason." giggled Piper, which was not like her.

"No! Frank is better!" laughed the cinnamon brown.

"Yeah right. Can Frank summon winds and fly?"

"He can turn into an eagle, and any animal. Top that!"

Piper was thinking. 'Isn't she beautiful?' Hazel was thinking the same thing. They cleared the thought, and coughed out small gags. Both smirked.

"But women are best." Piper gloated. She was smiling.

Hazel smirked. "Yeah. Women are _so_ better." She summoned a small ruby for Piper. "Here." she then smiled.

"Gods! It's beautiful! Hazel, I love it! I love you." Piper went for the kiss. Hazel accepted.

The next morning they sat next to their 'boyfriends' and smiled at each other. They found their true loves.


	2. Frason

**Number Two. Frason. Last one was Hiper, lmfao.**

After the war, Jason and Frank decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood. Currently, they were chilling in the Zeus Cabin.

"This camp is new to me, but I like it!" smiled Frank. He was twiddling his fingers, nervous about something.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. So, uh, anything I can help you with?" asked Mr. Perfect. Frank smiled, and shook his head. They went outside to see the campers still singing.

"Ack! Music!" yelled Frank. Jason told him to be quiet, as they warmed into it. It was currently 11:54.

"Remember the war? That seems loke forever." chuckled Frank. 11:56.

"Yeah! I wonder where Percy, Hazel, Pipes, Annabeth, and Leo went..." thought the blonde boy. 11:57.

"Me too. And Pipes? I thought you broke up with her." 11:59.

"I did. Because I found someone else." At 12:00 they were locked into a kiss. They forgot others were watching. Days of teasing went on, but they didn't care. The teasing stopped, and they ended up happy.


	3. Frannabeth

**Number Three. Frannabeth. This is a different story than Frason so shuddup**

Annabeth and Frank were walking in the park. "I hate Chinese finger traps." the boy shuddered.

"Jeez, Rage Boy! Did you get stuck again?" laughed the child of Athena. Frank nodded, and Annabeth started a lecture on how he should learn his mistakes. She then freed him from the trap.

"Rage Boy? I'm not that bad." The boy was drowsy, her lecture was the cause. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm awake!" he blushed.

"Better." she giggled.

"So... uh. What do you want to do?" asked Fai Zhang. She simply ran over to a hot dog vendor. "You like hot dogs?" He was confused.

"Yeah!" she turned her head to the hot dog guy. "Two hot dogs, both with mustard and ketchup!" she smiled. "I know he likes it."

"How? You are scary." she simply nodded, giggling. They ate them at the park. Frank got tons of ketchup on his mouth.

"Let me clean that." she kissed him, causing Frank to camouflage with the ketchup. "Better, Rage Boy?"

"Y-Yes..." he stuttered. They were perfect for each other.


	4. Reyco

**Number Four. Reyco.**

"Son of Pluto, er, Hades, what do you want?" asked Reyna, as Nico advanced her.

"Just curious to how the Romans are doing. Speaking of which-" he was interrupted.

"Child. They are fine. What is your true reasoning? I can tell a lie." she growled.

"I cannot say." he smirked.

"Why?" she asked. He just kept on smirking. Reyna looked into Nico's eyes.

"Still can't say!" He was now laughing.

"Why is a child of the Underworld, especially you, laughing?" she said with seriousness.

"Because I fell for someone." he smiled.

"Who?" Though she knew who, and loved it.

"You." He brought her into a kiss. The next morning, they sat beside each other, holding hands, confusing Hazel.


	5. Perper

**Number Five. Perper.**

Percy and Piper were walking Fireworks Beach.

"Gods, I missed this place. It's so pretty at night. The sea is shining, as well as the stars." gleamed Piper.

"Yeah, I know. Before me and Annabeth broke up, we did this a lot." Percy said. Piper frowned.

"Forget about her. She made that choice, not you."

"I know. I've been looking for others. Anybody in particular?" Percy gazed at the sea. Piper pulled him towards her.

"I don't know, maybe Katie? No... Reyna?" she thought aloud. Percy just smiled.

"I found my choice. And, gods, she is perfect!" he yelled.

"Who is it? Reyna or-" she was swept off her feet by Percy, and kissed. Campers were attracted by them in the moonlight. The next morning, they could clearly see the news had spread. Everyone smirked at them, as they held hands. They loved their lives. They loved each other.


	6. Luco

**Number Six. Luco.**

Luke was happy he stopped Kronos, AND Gaea, and lived in the process. He was planning to meet Nico at a cafe. When he saw the boy he shouted "Hey!"

"Sup." he said simply. Luke did a playful punch on the boy.

"Have some fun, Goth Boy!" he chuckled. "Want a coffee?" he offered.

"Sure." Nico grimaced. He twiddled his fingers. "Aren't you kind of a hot-shot, stopping Gaea and Kronos?"

"Kinda, but I don't like to be thought of one." he smiled.

"Why? Why am I asking? I prefer to not be popular." the son of Hades mumbled.

"I know how to make you popular." smirked Luke.

"How?" Luke reached over and kissed Nico. Nico felt a tingle, causing a dead person to sprawl from the ground. "Ack!"

"Did you not like it?"

"I didn't like it at all! I loved it!" They laughed. This is how they lived their lives.


	7. Perzel

**Number Seven. Perzel.**

It was freezing cold in Alaska. They decided to visit it, to remember their bravery. "Remember freeing Death, with Frank?" ventured Percy.

"Of course. Sadly, he, uh, died..." she whispered. Percy placed his hand on her back.

"It's fine. He saved you." he smiled. She looked at him.

"Thank you, Percy. Frank was a nice guy, sadly he died. But I shouldn't mope." Hazel cried.

"It's fine, Hazel." Percy invited her onto a boat. He sailed it to her hometown.

"The memories. Gods, it changed even more! It looks... amazing." she awed.

"Do you know what else looks amazing?" He smirked.

She smiled. "You." Hazel went in for the kiss, Percy surprised. They grew up in the town, and had a family.


	8. Reynabeth

**Number Eight. Reynabeth.**

Reyna was on Half-Blood Hill. "I like it here." she muttered to Annabeth, beside her.

"I grew up here since I was seven. We don't have praetor and stuff, unlike you." she mused.

"I will still grow up to leadership, Annabeth Chase. You will agree." she commanded. She stood up, making Annabeth do the same.

"And I won't be smart. Things are impossible, Miss Perfect." argued Annabeth. Reyna crossed her arms.

"Hey! I can achieve it! Watch me!" Reyna stormed off in tears...

"Ugh, diva." she whispered. Annabeth ran after her, and caught her. "I'm sorry."

"I love you, okay?" Reyna yelled. Annabeth grabbed her and kissed her.

"Happy diva?"

"Very."


	9. Andrew

**Number Nine. Andrew. Sorry for all the Annabeth ships! :3**

Annabeth and Drew were outside, playing volleyball. Annabeth accidentally hit Drew's eye.

"My goodness Drew! I'm sorry!" Annabeth ran over to Drew's location.

"Honey, it's alright." assured the daughter of Aphrodite. Drew rubbed it.

"At least you look fine." Drew laughed, confusing Annabeth.

"Hun, I always look fine!" she giggled. Annabeth laughed.

"Actually, it looks kind of bad... but I know what to do to make it feel better." Annabeth smiled.

"Now what would that be?" the girl replied.

"Well, a kiss makes anything heal." before Drew could even blush, Annabeth kissed her. They were both happy. Not only because they loved each other, but because no one saw them, and they wouldn't have to endure this.

**I got a review about minor ships. And by that, I mean ships that no one thinks of. Have anyone of you done Hiper, or Frason? I thought not. I was just clearing that up for you guys.**


	10. Troctavian

**Number Ten. Troctavian.**

Travis decided to stall Octavian by placing whipped cream on his seat. When Octavian sat on it, he smiled. "Travis." Surprise, the boy came out.

"I can kill you."

"But why?" smirked Octavian.

"You killed millions of Greeks!" argued Travis. He felt nice in his presence... Oddly.

"What do you want?" Octavian asked, obviously displeased yet still smirking.

"I'm not sure..." he said in truth.

"I know what I want..." said Octavian, smiling.

"I've been reading LeTDIPokeFreak's story and I know where this is going." Before Octavian could kiss him, a bomb went off. After the explosion, you saw them. Kissing.


End file.
